The NICHD-funded Los Angeles Family and Neighborhood Survey (L.A.FANS) is widely recognized as an important research tool for studying the effects of neighborhood social and physical context for families, adults and children. The unique longitudinal design of the survey traces the movements of residents into and out of neighborhoods, allowing direct observation of neighborhood selection. The geospatial information collected in L.A.FANS is unparalleled among large, representative surveys in the U.S. and, thus, plays a crucial role in advancing spatial demography and understanding the role of place in daily life. Because the study is located in Los Angeles County, L.A.FANS is also provides an important contrast to older industrial cities such as Chicago which have provided most of our knowledge about urban neighborhoods. It is also a vital tool for the study of immigrant integration and the welfare of Latino families. L.A.FANS data have been used by a broad array of researchers in multiple fields. However, the complex design and richness of L.A.FANS data can be challenging for new users and even for many experienced analysts. The longitudinal data, in particular, require considerable time investment to exploit their potential fully. These factors mean that the full potential of L.A.FANS data has yet to be exploited. This proposal seeks funding for educational and user support activities designed to expand the research and policy communities' use of L.A.FANS data to study neighborhood effects, geospatial aspects of behavior, urban demography, immigrant and Latino welfare, and many other issues. These activities include: (1) a series of one-day workshops at annual professional association meetings and an online course; (2) annual workshops on L.A.FANS data analysis geared to graduate students, post-docs, assistant professors, and junior researchers; (3) rapid response user support services through the L.A.FANS website and through online facilities; (4) preparing data from Wave 2.5 of L.A.FANS (which was collected by separate investigators) for public release; (5) developing a new online course on the potential risks of indirect identificatio of respondents in survey data; and (6) an L.A.FANS Users' Conference.